Cash register terminals for self-service have been known in gaming casinos in the form of bill changers. The customer can change a bill into coins there. All other wishes of the customer, e.g., the changing back of coins, must be satisfied by the personnel manually and semiautomatically. The necessary manpower requirement in the casinos for the frequent filling of the bill changers with coins and the associated risk involved in the transportation of coins across the gaming casino, as well as the low speed of work and the small storage capacity of the bill changers set up for the coins are disadvantageous.